


cry of dulcet

by ikaino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Iwaizumi is a waiter here, LITERALLY, NSFW, Oikawa best wingman aite, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, You're in it for a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikaino/pseuds/ikaino
Summary: In which you’re fucked, literally.(alt. synopsis : iwaizumi finds himself looking for a good relief so he decides to call the number his best friend gave him. thinking it was a call girl, he’s faced with something much more worse – turns out, it was the number of his enemy. )
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	cry of dulcet

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lcaita/)

Iwaizumi always considered himself to be an assiduous person; he was always an conscientious employee at night and due to that, he always somehow ended up being the apple of every customer’s eye. One could fundamentally admit that he is à couper le souffle, an ethereal sight to witness with his tanned, lean arms prominently bulging against the familiar white uniform of his work – his lips were always curled up in a frown-like, always seemingly to be unheeding under the lingering smiles of coy from the female customers (some male, too!)

He was a total sweetheart to everyone. Well, almost everyone at least – _you_ were not on his friend list, apparently.

A blind eye could even pinpoint the way Iwaizumi figuratively avoids you at all cost during work hours, or how he shoots you one of his glares, or even the way he intentionally makes your life harder by doing the littlest spiteful acts. You don’t even remember how the petty rivalry between the two of you started, but for whatever reason, a part of you wanted it to remain that way.

Maybe having a crush on someone who distinctly shows his loathing for you isn’t the best thing.

“This is for table 3,” The chef placed the tray of ordered food on the counter, momentarily letting his eyes shuffle between you and Iwaizumi. “Uh, I’ll leave you to decide which one of you will serve. Don’t fight..”

Before you could even reach for the plate of food, Iwaizumi’s hands already held the order with a hint of smirk attempting to show. He turns to you with a self-approving smile, the amount of ingratiating evidence was enough to irritate you. “How about you serve that table over there?”

You followed his gaze towards the table at the farthest corner of the room, where a couple of college boys sat and talked among themselves loudly.

“Hell no, you do it.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You seriously can’t be picky with choosing who to serve, how did you even become a server here?”

You rolled your eyes.

It was around 9:30 when yours and Iwaizumi’s shift ended, the silence that emitted from both of you had dissipated in a whim the moment he decided to open his mouth (even when the shifts had ended, he still didn’t have the decency within him to remain civil.) “Be careful..” – you craned your head to give him a confounding frown, your composure disappearing and a tinge of pink dusted your cheeks – “there’s a lot of accidents happening lately, said that gangs have been rounding up in every corner. I can’t have people at the diner thinking I killed you or something, now can I?”

You huffed.

“On a second thought, nevermind. With that face of yours, you’d probably scare them away.”

Iwaizumi bit his lips to hide the satisfied smile that was desiring to appear, and it was quite visible the moment he shot a subtle glance on your way. He managed to turn his head the moment you looked towards him, a hand balled up into a fist to punch his arm.

“Fuck you.”

* * *

“You look like shit.” Was the first thing his best friend, Oikawa, uttered out the moment he entered his house. He didn’t stop the way his mouth formed into a disapproving scowl, letting his bag drop on the ground as he picked up a random object (which happened to be a water bottle) to throw it towards Oikawa’s head. The latter merely laughed as he dodged the upcoming hit. “What happened? Busy day?”

Iwaizumi grumbled. “Quite the opposite, but it’s still tiring.”

“How’s your little lover doing?”

“Who?”

“You know who I’m talking about.”

“She’s not my lover. She’s an annoying coworker I have to tolerate, nothing more and nothing less.” He walked towards the couch and sat down, a content sigh leaving his lips as Oikawa heaved a chuckle. “You know a way to relieve the stress?”

He whipped his head to shoot him a questioning glance. “What?”

Oikawa sported a knowing look on his face, and Iwaizumi was suddenly uncertain with the sudden turn of events. He was almost sure that his best friend was planning something deviously, and reminiscing on the old days, Oikawa always seemed to have a knack for getting him into trouble.

“You need to get laid, man. Like come on, when was the last time you got laid, huh? Four months ago? Five?” Oikawa took his phone out and began to type, which Iwaizumi didn’t bother peering over to look as he remained shocked on his spot. Finally, his best friend handed his phone to him with a smile. “Put this number on your phone and call it.”

 _Wait_ …?

“What the fuck? Why do you have this kind of number, what even is this?” Iwaizumi sputtered out, letting his eyes trail on the number shown on his friend’s phone. Had his best friend officially lost his mind?

“You need to get laid. Don’t worry, she’s nice – hot too. But you don’t need to do it if you don’t want to, it’s just a suggestion.”

Which now leads to the present: Iwaizumi standing alone at his living room with his gaze fixated on the set of numbers. He couldn’t decipher the range of emotions crossing through him, along with the unfathomable thoughts seizing him up. He figured it was all because of deliberation – he hardly supposes it gave him more of an incontrovertible temptation attempting to make him dwell under the vice of lechery. There were second thoughts that subsequently followed his consciousness; several rounds of ‘what ifs’ and minutes had passed in sheer silence as he thought deeply.

After mustering up the courage, he found himself typing up a message – to which the unfamiliar (person) replied back with no hesitation.

“God, she’ll be here in a matter of time.” He ran a hand through his hair as his feet padded through the floor. After a good cold shower occurred, he dressed himself with a pair of sweats and a white shirt (not much, but if he was going to be fucking in a few then why bother dressing up nicely?).

A faint knock resounded from his door. He gradually pushed himself towards the entrance and opened it.

He expected that the ‘nice and hot’ person Oikawa was someone suitably fitting under the description — and then there was you, standing in front of his door with a dumbfounded expression adorning on your face.

You stared back at him, knowing all too well you sported a scrutinizing frown on your lips as he did the same with you. “Well, look what the cat dragged in. I didn’t know you were into things like this.”

He didn’t bite back a retort. “I’m not.”

You idly let a hum emit from you as you turned your back against him, gripping your coat closer to your body. “Then I guess I wasted my time. I’ll be going!”

“You’re really leaving your client unsatisfied?”

“… huh?”

He cleared his throat and leaned against the doorway. “I called your number for a reason, didn’t I?”

You resisted the yearning to subsequently show a winsome sound of approval as you followed him inside his house, making sure to let your bare legs purposely give him a furtive peek. He glanced back at you, “Before we start, do you want something to drink? You need to pee or anything?”

Iwaizumi Hajime was a total sweetheart, and maybe he was warming up to you, or so you think so. You inwardly sigh to yourself as you shook your head, declining his offer with a polite tone – assumptions were the least of your worries before, but standing in front of him (dressed up in black lingerie with only a coat to cover you) wasn’t exactly the best thing to let it dawn to yourself. What would happen after your sexual escapades with him, would things turn out to be awkward or—

“Follow me then.” Silently abiding by his orders, your hands hung low to your sides as Iwaizumi trudged towards his bedroom. And suddenly, all of this felt – the tense atmosphere (maybe sexual tension) – you shrinking and wishing you could confide yourself in a hole and disappear.

Closing the door behind him, you saw his hand trail towards the knob and flicking the lock on.

“Strip.”

You accidentally emitted a sound of giggle as you made eye contact with him. His cheeks became florid, but a dissatisfied turn of his head only made you giggle even more.

“Stop giggling.”

“You’re adorable, trying to be the bigger person now, are we?”

He rolls his eyes before sauntering over to you. “I’ve always been the bigger person.” – “Now strip.”

You unbuttoned your coat and let it drop down from your shoulders and onto the floors with a bite of your lips. The man before you only let his eyes trail from your collarbone down to your legs with his cheeks slightly evident of blush; you hoped he didn’t see the way the color of your cheeks matched his as you stood idly. “That’s cute.” He muttered (more to himself) as he situated himself at the corner of the bed, tapping his lap. “Sit on my lap.”

Swinging both of your legs around his lap, you let your arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer to you as he connected both of your lips together. Instantly, he placed each of his hands on your waist to pull you towards his clothed body. Lips pressed together and breaths had mingled altogether – he didn’t waste a second and slipped his tongue inside your mouth to press it to yours, while you bucked your hips against his, hoping to get some sort of friction from the pent up frustration.

He pulled away to get rid of his clothes while you hastily did the same, before he pulled you once again on his lap. “This won’t change anything right?” You questioned, placing both of your hands on his shoulders as Iwaizumi began to plant kisses on your neck.

He pulled away to look at you. “Unless you want something more than fucking, I don’t see the reason why I should reject the idea.”

You smiled.

Pressing wet lips against the nape of your neck, you tilted your head to provide him more access. Iwaizumi gripped your waist tightly as you began to grind against his lap, silently pleading he would give you the stimulation you’ve wanted to achieve – he didn’t listen, and instead, stopped on your collarbone to suck on the skin.

“Fuck, you’re marking me..?”

He hummed.

Seconds passed and he finally pulled away to examine his reddening mark with a satisfied smirk, “Will you do the honor of riding your client?”

“You don’t need to ask.” You pushed him back on the bed as you reached for the condom that sat idly beside you two. “I’ll do my best to satisfy my customer.”

You ripped the packet open and slid the condom on his cock, glancing at him as he watched the whole scene unfold before him with hooded eyes. Lining yourself on the tip, you shakily let out a breath as you sank down gradually. Your hands placed themselves on his chest while Iwaizumi bit his lips.

“You look happy with my cock inside you.” He spoke up. “You better exceed my expectations or I’ll fuck you until dawn.”

The dirty talking made you lean back with a flushed face.

You lifted yourself up before sinking down once again, a quiet moan leaving your mouth as he watched his cock slide in and out of you with no problem. It took you awhile to adjust to your position until he propped himself up and placed his hands on your ass, attempting to match the way you bounced on him with wanton whimpers and mewls. “I-Iwa–”

“It’s Hajime.” He thrusted up to you. Hands gripped his back as you two found a rhythm that left you into a breathless mess. His thrust was sharp and rough to the point you felt like crying in euphoria – your moans were drowned in the midst of a particularly hard thrust. “Hajime..! Fuck you.”

“Good girl, taking my cock so easily. You love it, don’t you?” He pulled out of you and laid you on the bed as he situated himself on top of you, bringing one pillow to the headboard and placed it between the wall before turning to you.

“We don’t want any neighbors hearing the way we fuck.” You opened your mouth to speak but only a whimper left as he slid himself in, placing his hands on your legs and wrapped it around his waist as he began to fuck you relentlessly. All too while you were a withering mess under him, he was also a mess – grunts and quiet breaths left his mouth as he wasted no second, letting his cock plunge in and out of you continuously.

“Hajime!”

Beads of sweat covered his forehead as he continued, only to lean down towards you as you pulled him down to press your mouth to his, your tongue deliberately slipping inside him like you were desperate. You’ve wanted this, wanted to be in his arms – to get fucked mercilessly by the man you’ve always wanted.

“Fuck.” He pulled away to curse, glancing down before looking back at you. “I’m close.”

“Fuck me more, please.” You mewled. He didn’t say anything back as he continued to thrust inside you. “Get on all fours, I’ll fuck you like a good girl you are.”

You did as you were told and Iwaizumi didn’t waste his time, he immediately entered you from behind and began to fuck you incessantly, grunts leaving his mouth. You unconsciously clenched around him which drove him more aroused, his hands coming down to grip your hips closer to his. Thrust one after another, he never failed to make you leave you breathless and longing for more.

“I’m gonna come.” A couple of thrusts after, he was already filling the condom with his cum. Your breaths were sporadic as you shifted your position to lay on your back, legs still spread open as Iwaizumi took the condom off and tied it before throwing it out on the trashcan.

“You haven’t come yet, right? How do you want to do this?” He situated himself in front of your heat and prodded a finger on the clit, a whimper coming from you as you reached down to tug at his hair.

“Use your mouth and fingers.”

Iwaizumi lets out a sound of approval before delving his tongue inside you, thrusting the wet muscle in and out of you repeatedly all while one finger slipped in, curling it. He lets his eyes subtly glance at your writhing form, mouth open with chest breathing heavily.

“More, Hajime. Use more finge– ow.” He interrupted your whines by slipping another fingers in, letting three fingers thrust in and out of you with a quick pattern. Your body was trembling under his touch and dear god, did he love it so much. He had you melting like a putty, looking like a masterpiece chanting his name like a prayer. Laying his tongue flat on your clit, he managed to lick your clit a couple of times before enclosing his tongue around it, sucking it.

The action made you jolt up with a loud moan, his name resonating in his ears as you mewled repeatedly. “I’m coming.”

Iwaizumi repeated his actions: fingering you at a fast pace while profusely licking your clit like a kitten; he basically had you trembling like his little fuck toy – and you loved it.

Reaching your own orgasm felt like rhapsody embracing your body. Indecipherable words and moans escaped your mouth as you gasped, breathing sporadic as Iwaizumi licked your juices clean, before standing up to shove his fingers inside his mouth. The mere sight made you flush while he raised an eyebrow.

“I just fucked you to oblivion and seeing me lick your cum off of my fingers made you flustered? You sure are weird.” He reached for his nightstand to get tissues before cleaning you up. “There’s a spare toothbrush and mouthwash inside the bathroom, take a shower if you want to. I’ll prepare us some dinner.” Iwaizumi leaned towards you to press a kiss on your forehead before shooting you a smile.

If there’s one thing you felt right now, it’s definitely: bliss.


End file.
